1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller configured to transmit a control signal to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices such as television and audio devices are provided with an infrared receiver unit and capable of receiving an infrared control signal from a remote controller. As the number of electronic devices increases, it will be bothering for the user to use remote controllers designed exclusively for respective electronic devices. In this background, a multi-remote controller capable of controlling a plurality of electronic devices is widely used.    [Patent Document No. 1] JP 6-62464
Some multi-remote controllers are provided with a plurality of selection keys for selecting an electronic device which the user wants to operate. When an electronic device subject to control is selected by user input from a selection key, a subsequently input control signal is transmitted to the selected electronic device. By indicating to the user to which electronic device the control signal is transmitted, the user can know that the control signal is properly transmitted to the selected electronic device. Particularly, where there are a plurality of electronic devices having the identical or similar function, the user can easily know the electronic device being controlled by showing the destination electronic device to which the control signal is transmitted.
As the number of electronic devices that can be remotely controlled by a remote controller increases, a plurality of communication means may be needed. Generally, a control signal is transmitted to a television or an audio device using infrared communication, while many of information processing devices such as game devices are not provided with an infrared light-receiving unit. For this reason, a control signal needs be transmitted using a communication protocol provided in the information processing device (e.g., the Bluetooth (registered trademark) wireless communication scheme, the wireless local area network (LAN) communication scheme, or the ZigBee (registered trademark) communication scheme). Since a remote controller is driven by a battery, it is favorable to reduce battery consumption as much as possible particularly when there are a plurality of communication means are installed.